


Alpha to Omega, by Petra Hale

by cupidsbow



Series: Triskele.com [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fest: AU-love, M/M, OMC/OMC - Freeform, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy finding the money for an apartment, food, and maintaining a general level of fabulousness when you are a) legally dead, and b) risking evisceration if you ask your nephew for a share of the insurance money he received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha to Omega, by Petra Hale

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/20836/20836_original.png)

## 

Alpha to Omega, by Petra Hale

> ### Putting the fire back into Heat!
> 
> When Eric Stone became an Alpha he expected the usual year of grace before his first Heat hit. Time to establish his pack, ward his new territory, and make alliances so that when the time came he could raise his family in peace. But then Eric meets his new Beta's best friend, Miles Martin, and realizes that somewhere Fate is laughing at him. Miles makes his teeth ache and his blood pound, and Eric already knows he'll be lucky to hold out against going into full Heat for a month, let alone a year.
> 
> Miles Martin has always known that one day he'd meet an Alpha who would make him burn, but he'd imagined it would be after he'd had a chance to lose his pesky virginity and learn a few show-stopping tricks in the sack. So he's not exactly thrilled at the curl of heat he feels the moment he meets Eric Stone. The timing sucks, and Miles isn't ready, no matter how smoking Eric's... _everything_ is. Miles has already made plans, sensible plans, and he's not giving them up by giving in to their Heat before he's good and ready.
> 
> With the clock ticking down towards conflagration, who will submit first... _Alpha or Omega_?
> 
> **Modern Heat imprint, Triskele books.**

  


* * *

It's not easy finding the money for an apartment, food, and maintaining a general level of fabulousness when you are a) legally dead, and b) risking evisceration if you ask your nephew for a share of the insurance money he received.

Peter has never been more glad of his rebellious youth. The explorations into dark magics have already proven their worth, and now he finds himself returning to the "career" he'd pursued when he'd been cut off from pack funds.

Namely: porn.

It's a lot easier this time around. Instead of going through seedy mid-list publishers, he's set up his own website (triskele.com), put up some of his old novellas, stuck PayPal buttons all over them, created both a Print on Demand option and an online subscription service, photoshopped up some covers and promo art (never has he been so grateful for the camera option in his phone and Derek's penchant for stalking around shirtless), advertised the site on every werewolf-themed discussion board he could find, and then gets down to churning out more of the mind-melting pap he knows hits werewolves right where they roll over and whimper...

> The lonely new Alpha bites-up a pack, and fucks them all to cement pack bonds. The lonely Omega finds a welcoming pack, and fucks them all to cement their place in it. The gay Alpha fucks their gay mate on the Full Buck Moon, and is so virile a magical werewolf pregnancy happens. A fey Omega submits to a virile Alpha on the Full Moon and so breaks the curse the local Hunters cast. An Alpha goes into Heat and fucks everyone until they're howling with satisfaction. 

Rinse, repeat in new combinations.

In other words, your typical mash-up of dominance and submission, pack dynamics, and a sprinkling of werewolf fairy-tale elements like Heats and Magical Full Moons and the fey Omega who brings the pack luck.

To Peter's surprise, the venture is wildly successful, much more so than can be explained by an uptick in werewolves looking for werewolf-specific porn. So much so, he's a bit worried the site might somehow end up on Stiles' radar, which would be a catastrophe. The site's Google Analytics don't tell him what he needs to know, so he sets up a Visitor's Log and goes to the source. He quickly discovers that there are a whole bunch of human readers, who obviously think Peter (well, Petra) is an independent fantasy-romance writer who has bravely broken away from the publishing houses and set up her own site. Apparently Petra has been big in reprints for years -- who knew? Certainly not Peter, who received no royalties, and if he wasn't legally dead right now he'd be making someone pay for that.

But as it is, he's content to write hard-core werewolf porn that's mistaken for soft-core werewolf-themed romance, rake in the dough from grateful werewolves and humans alike, flirt with his clueless human readers in the logbook forum, and enjoy being able to buy his morning macchiato with the satisfaction of his well-earned dollars.

Yes, life as the undead is good. It just goes to show that all werewolves should break from their pack for a year or two as rebellious youths and learn these kinds of valuable life skills.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed heavily from classic Mills & Boon book covers for the jacket design. Stiles and Derek from 109, thanks to Screencapped.net.


End file.
